Freeze Guide
Freeze is one of the most popular weapons in Tanki Online, but it is so for a good reason. The ability to deal damage to your enemies while also rendering them immobile is a great plus point. This gun is meant for players who are great at understanding their environment and adapting to them instantaneously. This gun can be considered a gun of annihilation or a stealthy killer. Either way, you would be right. This is a very simple gun to use, provided that you have some experience with short range guns. All you need to do is point at your enemy and hold space. When it comes to tactical combat however, it is a totally different matter, with the Freeze there is no end of tactics, you could surprise your enemy by appearing out of a corner or facing them head on, although we would not recommend the second option, it could mean certain death :) Basics The Freeze is a great gun to use once you know how to handle it correctly, such experience usually comes by playing with the gun. It has great swing speed and a reputable amount of damage coupled with the infamous Freeze effect which quickly becomes the disability of even the best snipers. It has a moderate kill rate balanced by other short range guns like the Twins, Isida and Ricochet. But in a small map battle with most of the players being snipers, this gun easily tops the board. Thanks to its flexibility in battles and it's low rank range, the Freeze is becoming the choice of more and more players by the day. The Freeze is however limited in versatility as it can only be used for flag stealing, base defending and offence. If it comes out in the open then it is very vulnerable as it is meant to be used in close quarters. It's only known rivals are the Isida, Firebird, Ricochet and Twins. The rest all seem to be equal against it. It is wise to remember however that this gun has a limit to all it's carnage and that is the reload. Once you have used up all your ammo, quickly find a hiding spot. Otherwise you'll become an easy target for other players. The reload speed, however slow, is comparably faster than the Firebird. The gun is also only easily usable with fast or mid-speed hulls. Guide against Freeze Imagine this, you are in a smallish map and you are using Isida or Twins. Now all of a sudden, a Freeze user rolls over to you at top speed and before you can do anything, you aren't able to move and then your tank explodes because you were killed. Now, that has happened to all of us many times. Now, I will show you how to exploit the few weaknesses of the turret "Freeze". Hulls Wasp: Freeze has a relatively high turret turning speed so you must be wary of that not to get too close as you may get hit and frozen. Because of Wasp's low health, you can be eliminated very quickly by a Freeze user. Hornet: Hunter: Dictator: Viking: Titan: Mammoth: Turrets Smoky: Firebird: Firebird is a complete counter to Freeze. With it you can help un-freeze teammates who have the effect and also has a burning effect which can give you an extra kick against other Freeze users in a 1 v 1 situation. Twins: Railgun: Thunder: Freeze: Vulcan: Hammer: Shaft: Isida: Ricochet: Hammer: Magnum: Gauss: Trivia *Freeze is a great weapon for guarding flag so take a good position and freeze your enemy before he takes the flag. *When you shoot with Freeze the best tactic is circling around your enemy while shooting. *Freeze is best used with a light - medium hull for going on the offensive. Heavy hulls are only good for camping. Category:The guide for tanki Category:Garage Category:Turrets